


Captured Planet

by Caprikat



Category: Original Work
Genre: B/B - Freeform, BL, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Intersex, Invasion, M/M, Other, Sex, Slash, War, Yaoi, alien - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, scifi, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprikat/pseuds/Caprikat
Summary: Alien x human..





	Captured Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Intersex again

"We humbly accept your offerings of peace," Valreen said, extending his lithe hand out for a shake. To him, it was an odd custom these humans had. Usually, on his planet, when someone was grateful, he would get down on his knees and bow importunately. Which, happened to be often since he had been treated as royalty since birth; many men had bowed down to his grace. 

"Yes, thank you sir, for being so merciful," the human, who was apparently a sad excuse for a leader said, and Valereen smiled wickedly as he nonchalantly turned his head around towards the crowd. Standing straight, he folded his hands in front of him in a demure manner, inspecting the planet's civilians. Although very beautiful and refined, it was obvious that his diplomatic behavior was nothing more than a facade.

"People of earth, as you may have known, you lost the war. Your planet is officially territory of Terazon." People gasped in shock, wailing miserably in fear and sorrow at the news as the extraterrestrial before them spoke. He inhaled deeply, thoroughly enjoying the pungent scent the Earthlings were excreting; it made him feel so alive, so powerful.  The dismay only fueled his cruel, sordid nature. Yet somehow, his regal display remained the same, no hint of his true monstrosity coming about.

"Do not fear so much. We are only going to change your planet to our needs," he continued, his wry smile widening immensely, loving every moment of his new conquest. 

"Now, are there any who oppose?" he asked, his pretty emerald eyes glaring patronizingly at the humans. Everyone remained silent, huddling together in a protective, and utterly pathetic manner. When there was no reply, Valreen clapped his hands together gleefully. "Good, if no one opposes then—" It was a sharp, raucous bang of a gun that interuppted Valreen. 

"I won't allow you to take this planet." Someone yelled, the deep voice ringing throughout the crowed, instantly grabbing Valereen's attention. Quickly, people shifted away from the man, making way for him. 

His whole attire was ebony except for the silver mask that covered his face. He was tall, perhaps around 6'4 , and his body was evidently toned. The man strode down ostentatiously towards the podium where the Terazian stood, challenging him. "You will, now?" Valreen questioned, his eye brows shifting in amusement; it was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard, and yet it almost made him laugh.

There was something odd about the human in front of him. Taking in a deep inhale, he noted that there was no once of fear on him, but the man did indeed stink of resentment, and ire. To Valereen, the human's boldness was quite a charming little act, so charming that he almost didn't want to kill the human, almost. 

"And how do you plan to stop me?" he inquired, his face closing in on the human's silver mask.

"You'll see." The man commented arrogantly, and then vanished within seconds, leaving no trace behind him. Valreen scoffed, rolling his eyes mockingly at the human's confrontation. To the extraterrestrial this was nothing more than a mere child's play that would be won, in what he believed to be, within a few minutes.

I'll play your game. And when I do, I'll win as I always do. And your head will be mine.

The Terazian leader swiftly turned around, his posture straight and his demeanor cold as he gave the his demands, "Recon Squad, I want you to find that man, but make sure he's alive, and bring him to me."

"Yes, of course your majesty," Captain Xeron replied, kneeling courteously in response as he took the emperor's pallid, refined hand in his own, kissing it. When the Captain did not cease his prolonged kiss, Valreen slapped his hand away, shooing the man. The Captain then hastily left, leading his squad out into the panicked crowd; people screamed, running for their miserable lives as the Terazians invaded.

Excellent. Run Humans.

"I'm sleepy now," Valreen yawned, "Beam me up." An instantaneous luminescent light touched the earth's surface, sending the the Terazian directly to his bed chamber. Listlessly, his feet walked him to his bed, his body plummeting onto the soft fabric. With each passing moment he could feel his eyes become heavier until he finally gave in.  
             
~~~~~~.....~~~~~~

An hour had past, and Valreen was having trouble sleeping. Each time he moved in his sleep, he could feel rough fabric irritate  his delicate skin; it was unbearable and he could not last a moment more in the irritable clothing. So, groggily the Terazian opened his eyes, and sighed dozily as he sat up straight on his comforter, stretching his arms out. Slowly, he stood up from his bed, walking towards his closet and grabbed his usual sleeping  attire. It was a red night dress that loosely hung from his body, and was the most comfortable thing he had to offer. Hastily, he unbuttoned the long garnished material, yearning for the itchy fabric to be removed. When he finally succeeded in removing it, he carelessly threw it somewhere on the ground, and grabbed his nightgown, slipping it over his head.

So much more comfortable.

"I must admit, as much as I despise you, you do look sexy in that," the same baritone voice from the rally said mockingly, making Valreen tense up at the man's unexpected arrival.

How the hell did this insolent human get in here? he thought. And why do I feel somewhat impressed?

"Not expecting me?" The man's voice sounded much closer, in fact, he was probably a few feet away. When Valreen turned around, a serrated blade was pointed directly at his throat, yet Valreen kept his usual, patronizing disposition.

"Call off the army or else I'll cut your pretty little neck," the man ordered as the his hold on the blade became tighter, pushing the hilt of the weapon further up against the alien's rosie skin.

"I'm afraid it will not be simple, Mr—" Valreen smiled perfunctorily, waiting for the man to answer. 

"It's Vincent," the human replied gruffly, his guard never faltering. 

"Ah, yes. Vincent, what a peculiar name," Valreen commented snidely, his eyes wandering his room. This only made Vincent frustrated. Roughly, he threw Terazian onto the bed, and climbed on top of him, paralyzing both his hands and feet.

"Cut the crap and call it off, or else," he barked, his face only inches a part from Valreen. Usually, the Terazian would have taken the opportunity, and thrown the man off himself, but he was now feeling flustered. Vincent's sheer determination was proving to be .... enticing? 

Did he really need another planet? Probably not. Was it fun? Yes, definitely, but this was much more fun. No one in his entire existence was able to get this close to him. Why was this man so different from the others that were killed for their defiance? Valreen decided that he wanted to see what the masked vigilante looked like under that rough exterior.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"And what's that?" Vincent asked.

"Take off your mask." The man hesitated at the request, contemplating if what the alien was saying. Was it really an elaborated ruse, and as soon as he took off his mask he'd be executed, or would he really keep his word? The man chose the latter, and reluctantly removed the mask, revealing the most handsome face Valreen had ever seen. There was no one on Terazon that looked even remotely as beautiful as him.

A weird sensation permeated throughout Valreen's body, he felt completely speechless. They stayed silent for a couple moments, staring at each other. The man then spoke, breaking the awkward silence between the two. 

"Are you keeping your word? No tricks?" Vincent's face remained callous as his face came closer to his. The alien nibbled on his bottom lip, not wanting to look at the man's beautiful ocean blue eyes, his dark coal hair, he wanted to look anywhere else but him. He couldn't let Vincent know that he was attracted to him; it would be completely humiliating. 

"Yes, now please let me go." The man did as he was told, getting off of Valreen, but he wasn't done. Within one rapid movement, the knife was placed back on Valreen's lithe neck.

"I want to see you make the call." 

Slowly, Valreen grabbed the nearest IGCD (Intergalactic communication device), and huffed. "I need it to look real, so if you wouldn't mind getting that thing away from me."

The man put the knife back into pocket, watching as Valreen walked to his makeup table—a very nice ruby red table, lavished in all sorts of precious metals and jewels—promptly sitting down on his chair. He flipped the red button, a holographic projection quickly emerging. 

"Yes your majesty?" The man in the projection asked. 

Casually, with a bored expression plastered on his face, Valreen picked up a small object containing red substance in it, and applied it to his lips. It was a weird, clear looking container, nothing like Vincent had seen before, but if he had to guess what it was, it had to be some form of lipstick.

"I've changed my mind. This planet isn't worth conquering. Did you see how easily these people submitted?"

"But your majesty!—" the general was completely shocked by his ruler's words. Never in his entire time serving the supreme leader did he ever once surrender a planets existence. It was all so very strange.

"Do not question me, general. You know what insubordination leads to." Valreen smirked, and the General nodded his head, not daring to question him, even though he was curious. 

"Yes, of course sir," the general gulped, his voice blatantly shaking with trepidation.

"Oh, and tell Captain Xeron to stop the hunt for that man." The call ended without another word, and Valreen looked at the human, leering at him. "Leave now," he demanded, his voice firm.

Vincent smiled, walking towards Valreen. "I didn't think you'd comply so easily. I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

"As did I." Vincent's ears seemed to perk up at this. He came prepared to take down the tyrant. He had told his team members that once he infiltrated the alien ruler's lair, he'd call for back up, but it turns out that wasn't even necessary. The alien submitted easily, even though Vincent knew he was capable of so much power. The way he held himself during the assembly was different, it was malicious, heinous. 

"Then why?"  Valreen ignored the human's question, tying his blazing red hair up into a pony tail. 

"I asked you a question," he stated, but Valreen only gave out a muffled moan, ignoring him and  began powdering his face. Aggravated, the man stormed towards him, and grabbed the small powder container, throwing it on the floor, unsettling Valreen.

"I said, I asked you a question, alien. What are you planning? I told you no games." He took a hold of Valreen's arm, his firm grip probably bruising the dainty Terazian's skin.

"No game. Just leave before I change my mind!"  The man gave him a confused look, his eyebrows arching at Terazian's words. And that's when he noticed something peculiar on the alien's face.

"Are you blushing?" He asked incredulously, not sure if the extraterrestrial was indeed flustered, after all it was hard to tell when the being's skin was already a light rose color.

"You are seeing things human. Now leave," he snarled viciously, hoping the man would take the bait and exit already, so that Valreen could return to his home planet and never return to this godforsaken earth. He didn't want to feel love, compassion; it made him weak, and Valreen didn't want to be weak. The more time he spent with the human, the more vulnerable he became. He couldn't keep up this façade any longer and he could feel himself submitting his heart to the man in front of him.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," the man said, playing along with the Terazian's scheme.  But then, he unexpectedly grabbed Valreen's face, stealing a kiss. Valreen didn't fight it—or more like he couldn't fight it—as the man's hands steadily placed themselves on the back of his head deepening the kiss. And somehow, Valreen found himself doing the same. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, his lips smothering Vincent's own.

It was good, so delicious, scrumptious. It was like eating a delicacy—no, Valreen thought, it was much more than that. The only way he could describe the man before him was like the finest wine. Like finest wine, the man was aged to perfection, his taste strong, yet sweet and somehow gentle to the stomach; it was magnificent, indeed pure bliss. The more they kissed the more insatiable Valreen became. He wanted more, he wanted to be touched, and most of all, he wanted to be loved.

When it came time to breath, begrudgingly the pair let one another go, staring at each other. Vincent gently cupped the side of Valreen's face, smiling mischievously.

"I knew you were attracted to me," the man said haughtily, snapping Valreen out of his daze. He slapped the human's hand away, and glared at him intensely. 

"Get out. I'm starting to change my mind." Turning his back to Vincent, he pointed at the door, waiting for the man to leave, but it never came. Instead, the man came up from behind, leaning his head into the crook of the alien's neck, his arms wrapping them securely around Valreen's hips as his hands began caressing the rim of his night gown. 

The Terazian let out a stifled moan, feeling Vincent's large hand go further into the dress. He tried to stop him by placing his hands over the human's, but it was a weak attempt. The hand traced up, skidding softly over his penis, until it reached one of his orifices. 

"I didn't know if it was true, or not," he paused then continued, "but I guess you really are a herma."

"H-how did you know that?" Valreen was shocked to say the least, he had just invaded the planet within a few days, and the humans already knew something so personal about his race. Maybe he had underestimated the humans. They seemed to be far more intelligent than they appeared. 

"I've got people on the other side," he replied in between kisses. He then gently prodded the opening, making Valreen wince in pain and pleasure. No one had ever touched him like that before. Not in the two hundred years of his existence, had he let any man touch him in this way. He had refused every suitor that came to him and asked his hand in marriage. 

Every time the man probed deeper, Valreen found it harder to fight off his desire to moan louder. It was so unlike him, so bizarre of him. He was so weak, weak to the the man's touches. And with all the pleasure the man began giving him, he began to return the euphoric sensation. 

Turning his head slightly, Valreen allowed the man more access to his neck, encouraging the fervent kisses while his hand slowly trailed down to the human's genitals. 

He noticed that the man was stiff, so delicately, he brushed against the hardened spot. "Should I?" Valreen questioned, his voice rasping with desire as he rubbed the spot enthusiastically. Vincent gave a low, muffled moan in response, obviously enjoying the other's touch. The Terazian turned his head towards the man, regarding him in a wanton expression. "Stop for a moment, I want to do something for you," he commented, and the man complied reluctantly. 

Valreen started to moving down the man's body until he reached the crotch area. Hesitantly, he unzipped Vincent's pants, greeting the large phallus. Valreen's eyes widened in awe. He had never seen such a thing before so, big. Although, he did have one of his own, it looked nothing alike the human man's girth; it was magnificent, truly a sight to behold. He wanted nothing more to get a taste of the thing. Eagerly he opened his mouth, inhaling the whole phallus, the hilt of it pressing to the back of Terazian's throat. 

Valreen's tongue wrapped itself diligently around the man's girth, savoring its unique, musky taste. His tongue made long strokes towards the base, and the man buckled his hips in response, digging the phallus deeper into Valreen's throat. The Terazian had the urge to gag, but he resisted, and  instead continued sucking harder on the large thing in his mouth as if it were a lollipop. 

Vincent felt himself climaxing in the younger man's mouth. Never had he believed that getting a fellatio would have resulted into coming. It never had before. But there was something about the way that attracted him towards the petit alien. It was like he couldn't go seconds without desiring him. 

Moments later, Vincent could not hold back himself, and ended up releasing himself in his mouth. 

The thick substance had an acrid taste to it, but even so, Valreen licked his lips, and swallowed it without hesitation. 

The man looked surprised by the Terazian's actions. He didn't expect him to swallow it, and so eagerly as well. Rising from his kneeling position, Valreen delicately placed his hands on the man's arms, leading him to his bed. 

As if instinct, Valreen laid there in a submissive position, exposing his neck to the man, waiting for him to take control. Skillfully, Vincent got on top of the Terazian, slowly taking off the attenuated fabric. He started with the skirt of the dress, his hands peeling back the material, revealing Valreen's most precious parts.

The man smirked at the revelation. "Aren't you wet?" he whispered into the Terazian's ear. Valreen puled in response, embarrassed, his cheeks becoming slightly more red than their usual hues.

"Let me return the favor," Vincent said huskily, his mouth closing in on him. Squirming, Valreen's hands held tightly on the bed sheets as his breathing hitched, the containment of his pleasure almost impossible.

The man licked, and teethed the skin, probing the soft orifice with his tongue. It hurt Valreen's most deepest spot. The alien writhed in pleasure, his back arching, pressing himself more against the man's mouth. Moans of pleasure were escaping the red head's lips, his instincts to mate were driving him mad with unrestrained lust.

"N—no, I want—" the Terazian couldn't continue his sentence because the whimpers of ecstasy were drowning his voice, but the man knew what he wanted. He stopped himself from licking the alien's sweet hole, and laid himself down on the bed, his erection in hand.

Through half lidded eyes, the Terazian for on top of the man, immediately impaling himself. Despite being a virgin, it didn't hurt Valreen, he was far to lubed up with his slick to feel any real pain. There was the occasional tightness, but it only intensified the debauched feeling. He moved, penetrating himself again and again on Vincent's phallus, riding him as the man stroked his pink fleshed cock. Vincent thrusted harder, faster, enjoying the security of the entrance.

The flames of Valreen's head were expanding, flowing almost uncontrollably the closer he was to climaxing. The color of the flames turned from reddish orange to a now fluorescent blue.

With one last thrust, the man grunted, spilling his seed inside of Valreen. The alien fell on top of the man, their sweaty bodies mingling together, Valreen's flames of hair finally calming down in satisfaction.

"That–that was amazing," the alien heaved, his breathing heavy.

"Yeah," Vincent agreed, kissing Valreen's temples.

"Are you going to take responsibility?" Valreen asked salaciously, his finger trailing on the man's chest. "I'm probably already pregnant. And besides, I need a husband to rule beside me," he added, smirking.

"Won't your people be mad that you chose a human?" Vincent inquired.

"They'll get used to it. After all, they respect me." Valreen peppered kisses on the man's lips, tasting him again.

"They're scared of you," the man rebutted, and the petit alien gave the same wry grin he did during the assembly where they first met. 

"Even better," he commented, reluctantly letting go of the handsome man. Grabbing the IGDC where he left it, he called his advisor, making sure to turn off the holographic feature. 

"Yes, my lord, what can I do for you?" A nasally voice answered.

"Fetch me my wedding attire. I'm getting married." The man on the other line did not time to protest because Valreen had snapped the device shut. 

"Now where we're we?" he questioned, hips swaying as he made his way back to the human man's arms.

"I know where," the man replied, continuing their relentless passion.


End file.
